


Twenty questions

by max_well



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Idk what I’m doing, Kissing, M/M, Might continue?, Mostly softe, My First Work in This Fandom, Of the very little content this ship had I’m sorry that I contributed to it, Please Don't Kill Me, This is just a oneshot, Tw bc Steven starts crying and I was going to give him a panic attack but didnt, cause of Lars, i guess spoilers, steven still feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_well/pseuds/max_well
Summary: It was a rainy day at beach city. The boardwalk was covered with rain and high tide waves, effectively keeping everyone inside their homes. Well, everyone except a certain undead teen.The weather outside is terrible, and Steven and Lars bond a bit.





	Twenty questions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not promote pedophilia. Steven does not age normally like other humans. He only appears twelve, I see him as fifteen. Lars is seventeen.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, not physically.”

“Ah.”

It was a rainy day at beach city. The boardwalk was swamped with rain and high tide waves, effectively keeping everyone inside their homes. Well, everyone except a certain undead teen.

Currently, Lars and Steven were sat on the latters bed, facing each other haphazardly. Despite the weather, the temple was withholding a heavy heat it does not even reach on normal days.

“Is it weird to touch other peoples gems? Like, I notice the gems barely touch each other in general, but I’ve never seen them touch each others crystals.”

“Well,” Steven scratched the nape of his neck, a thin sheen of sweat collected there. “It’s very dangerous. Even pulling at someones gem to hard can poof them, they’d be able to shatter you easily. So, to touch another persons gem is actually way more intimate than most things that gems do together.”

In an attempt to escape from boredom, the two were playing a version of twenty questions.

“That makes sense,” Lars shifted in his seat. He wasn’t aware that his seemingly harmless question was going to be so personal. “Can you be poofed?” 

“We don’t actually know yet. I’ve never been injured enough to give up my physical form. I haven’t even tried.”

“Hm. Can I touch it?”

“Yeah, but it feels like a normal rock.”

Steven lifted the hem of his shirt, soft tummy surrounding the perfectly shaped gem. Lars leaned forward, letting his fingers roam the stone before gently pressing his thumb into it, the rest of his fingers cupping a portion of Stevens stomach.

“Can you feel this? Are there nerves in it?”

“I can feel the pressure, but I can’t feel your thumb specifically.” 

Lars let his hand surround the stone, the palm of his hand resting against it. The contrast between Lars pink skin and Stevens tanned skin was a large one. Lars looked up, catching eye contact. Stevens face had effectively heated up, pink heavily dusted about his cheeks.

“Is this to much?”

“N-no.” Steven broke the eye contact, a look of embarrassment overwhelming his face. “You can feel it, can’t you?” Lars moved his hand again, running his fingers over different edges and angles on the stone. He doesn’t know why he’s so captivated by it.

“Okay, yeah, but it’s super dulled. Kind of like sitting on your hand for a long time and trying to do stuff with it,” Steven visibly gulped as Lars gripped the edges of it. “It’s kinda nice…”

“I could pull to hard and you could be in this thing?”

“Yes, do you want that?”

“No.” Lars finally pulls away, his throat feeling dry suddenly. He coughed. “Why don’t you age normally?” He changed the subject quickly and tried to ignore the heat in his face.

“Gems pretty much live forever. They can be injured and killed, but if living a peaceful life I’m sure they’re almost immortal. Since I’m part human, we don’t know how long I’m going to live. But since I haven’t aged for a few years, everyone is assuming I’ll live longer that humans normally would.”

Lars nodded, startling for a moment as thunder boomed loudly from outside. 

“Can I ask some questions?” Steven had asked after a moment had passed, the air still tense.  
“Yeah, sure. What’s on your mind?”

“What is up with you and Sadie?”

Lars was surprised at that. Thinking about things with Sadie was difficult, everything kind of mushy and tangled. They hadn’t spoken for months, as Lars was abducted, and then he came back a new person. Dead, more confident, less of who he was before. Sadie had changed as well, and it took both of them to realize they weren’t for each other, that they maybe never were. “We broke up a few weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Stevens face twisted guilty. “Lars, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay! Our relationship was not perfect, unhealthy at its best. And I know that was my fault. Or mostly my fault. I like Sadie a lot, and I care for her too. But I want her to be happy, and it’s pretty clear that we’re both better people just being friends.”

Steven nodded. He obviously didn’t like where the conversation had turned. Once again, a seemingly harmless question turned too personal. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“And dying, how did it feel? Why aren’t you more angry at me for that? For getting you killed and pulled into gem drama you shouldn’t even have to think about-“

“Woah, woah Steven,” Lars reached forward again and placed his hands on Stevens shoulders. “I’m not angry at you because you saved me. It scares me thinking where I would be if it weren’t for you.” 

Still stuck on home world, running for his life, actually dead.

“And I don’t mind the gem drama. I already had to worry about it because of all of the gem activity in Beach City already.” Steven still looked like he was feeling guilty. On a limb, Lars shifted onto his knees, and reached forward with one of his hands again to lift Stevens chin. 

“Dying sucked.” Lars kept an eye contact that was still to intense for what was supposed to be a simple game of twenty questions. “It hurt, and I could feel my spine breaking as I died.” 

Stevens eyes widened greatly, obviously shocked, and filled with tears. There was not even room to breath.

“But you brought me back, Steven. You cared for me enough to bring me back. And it may not seem like it, but I care for you greatly. I always have,” Two thick streams of tears left Stevens eyes, running quickly down to his chin and mingling with Lars’ hand. 

“Lars,” He breathed, reaching up to run his thumb over the light scar running down the right expanse of Lars’ face. The rain was falling in heavy sleets against the window. 

“I always have.” He repeated, to set a finality to his words. Steven set his arms around Lars’ midsection, pulling him closer and pulling him on top of him in an awkward slant. Lars returned the embrace, the arm he had resting on Stevens shoulder around him, and a hand in his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Lars said, feeling sheepish as his face darkened again. He hadn’t felt this exposed since Homeworld, where the only thing he had was the way he felt, running through the tunnels with the off colors. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Some of the best things happen from me crying,” Steven chuckled. He pressed his hands down slightly, gripping Lars’ shirt.

“Can I ask you one last question?” Lars breathed, pulling back. Steven had noticed the color change in the older boys face, he could tell by the small smirk Steven was sporting. “Yeah, yeah go ahead.”

Lars experimented, and lightly kissed the corner of Stevens mouth. “Can I stay the night?”

Stevens eyes lit up profusely. Tears forgotten and a smile overcoming his face, he said, “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Give me all the feedback. If they seem out of character, if it went to fast or mistakes! Just tell me! This is my first fic ever, tell me how to improve!


End file.
